


Father Figure Fletch

by WriterOfFanFics



Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loneliness, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: This is a collection of fics about times when Fletch was like a dad to the members of McBusted. There will be at least one for each member. This is completely for the people who love Fletch almost more than any of the guys xD1. Matt, 2006: As 2006 comes to a close, Matt sits alone in a park regretting the last couple months of his life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Father Figure Fletch

The cold was biting in this London park Matt had found himself in. He always seemed to find himself here, on this bench. Away from everyone else but close enough to hear the sounds of the public, the sound of Christmas music playing on the street could be heard faintly from the bench Matt was sitting on. He looked at the Christmas lights that were strung up in the trees and in between the poles and wondered when they would be taken down.

2006 was coming to a close and Matt wasn’t sure anything mattered any more. Two years ago around this time Charlie told him he was leaving the band, Matt knew Busted was over and was pretty sure he’d lost a friend. They took a few weeks to themselves before telling the fans, Matt still felt bad for not being man enough to tell James. He was mad at Charlie for not telling James. James had to find out from his dad for Christ’s sakes.

In 2005 Matt lost his band and Charlie. In 2006 Matt lost any hope of a music career and, worse than that, James. Busted had started with him and James, he was his best friend and now he won’t even talk to him. Says he cheapened Busted’s music by doing I’m A Celeb but Matt had to take part to get his album out there. What a difference that made.

His album flopped, his music career was over, he lost his two closest friends. At least if the money ran out he could move into the McFly House. That thought sent a twinge through Matt, suddenly unsure. James spent so much time with McFly over the last two years, Matt had tried to keep up with them but it had been difficult with their differing schedules. Matt had turned down invitations from them just because he knew James was going to be there and didn’t want to make it awkward for him.

Matt’s hand ran across his torso, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Alone, came to mind. He was alone, all alone. He went from being on top of the world, or the charts at least, with so many great friends to nothing. He had Emma, for now at least, but it wouldn’t be long and until she realised what a failure and fuck-up he was and left him for good. He wouldn’t blame her one bit, he’d even help her pack. She was better off without him, everyone was.

God, he wanted a drink but he wasn’t supposed to do that any more. He’d only been out of rehab a few months, he couldn’t let himself relapse again. Then again who would care? Matt was just about to stand up and walk to the nearest off-licence when he heard a voice near him.

“Emma said I could find you here.” Fletch spoke, a soft smile on his face.

“Why did you bother even looking?” Matt was dismissive, he didn’t care. He knew why Fletch had tracked him down, to give him the boot. Tell him that since his career was over, he had no use for a manager. Sorry, but that’s just the way it goes, McFly needs me more than you and they make me more money than you. Fletch was going to cast Matt aside just like everyone else had.

Matt had pissed himself off. He didn’t want to hear whatever Fletch had to say, he’d rather he just called or sent an email or even a text. He didn’t want to sit here and hear what he already knew. He wanted to run off, drink, party and pretend like none of this ever happened. He moved to stand up but that’s when Fletch sat down on the bench next to him.

“I came looking for you because you aren’t returning my calls, Matt. I was worried.” Matt scoffed at Fletch’s words and refused to look at him. “Matt, don’t act like a child.”

“Fuck off. Leave me alone. I came here to be alone.” Matt was angry, at everything and everyone.

“Do you want to talk?” Fletch asked. He’s known Matt since 2000, he’s dealt with him through various stages of his life and through many different moods. He knew Matt pushed people away when he wanted to be held close.

“No.” Matt muttered. “Listen, Fletch. Just say your piece and go away. I don’t need or want a long drawn-out conversation about why you’re dropping me. I already know why. I don’t want a ‘we-can-still-be-friends’ or ‘i-want-the-best-for-you’ kind of chat. Don’t beat around the fucking bush, just man-up and tell me the truth!” Matt’s breath was ragged and he sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

“Matt.” How Fletch managed to put so much affection into one word was beyond Matt. “I’m not dropping you. Why would I?”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Matt finally looked at Fletch. “My album peaked- fucking peaked- at 66. That’s lower than Son of Dork and Fightstar. My singles came and went, Up All Night did the best out of all of them and even that only made it 7. My career is over before it really even got started. That’s more than enough to drop me.” He hated having to say this all out loud. “Fuck off and leave me alone.”

“No, Matt. I’m not going to.” Fletch shook his head. “I’m not going to fuck off, I’m not going to leave you alone and I’m not going to drop you. I’m your manager for as long as you want me to be.”

“What if I tell you that I don’t want you as my manager any more?” Matt asked, still a little peeved that Fletch wasn’t listening to him, though, of course, relieved that he wasn’t being dropped.

“Then I’d say that you’re lying.” Fletch stared at Matt blankly. “I mean, come on. I’m the best manager out there, who would you want that’s better than me?” That made Matt laugh which Fletch counted as a success.

“I don’t know why you care, man.” Matt shook his head with a small laugh. “I really don’t.”

“Why does anyone care about anything?” Fletch put a hand on Matt’s shoulder. “I’ve wanted the best for you ever since I first met you, you were such a complicated mix of angry and passionate and you always gave everything every thing you had. You still do. Do you remember what I said when you told me that you wanted to be in Skandal more than anything?”

“No.” Matt replied, thinking back to those early days with James when they just wanted to be in a band and make music, before everything went to shit.

“I told you your time will come.” Fletch smiled at him. “And I was right, Busted was way more popular than Skandal, your time did come and it will again.”

“How can you be so sure?” Matt looked up into Fletch’s eyes which were so full of certainty.

“I believe in you, Matt. That’s why I became your manager, that’s why I’m still your manager. I know what you can do.” Fletch felt so protective over all of his clients, they are his responsibility and he felt guilty when he realised how bad Matt had gotten. He knew there was no point in guilt, just learn and do better net time. “I know that you still have the fire inside you to entertain. And you have a wonderful girlfriend who loves you. And you still have friends who care about, even Tom’s been asking about you.”

“Tom? Really?” Matt laughed. “Never would have guessed. Have the others asked about me?”

“Yeah, Dougie never stops.” Fletch gave Matt a smile that warmed the both of them. “I think he misses having another bassist around.”

“I miss the baby bassist too.” Matt felt lighter, warmer. “People do care about me, don’t they?”

“Oh, Matt.” Fletch wrapped an arm around him. “You are impossible not to care about, you are such a good person to have in someone’s life. I know I love having you in mine, even when you ignore me and leave me worried sick.”

“I’m sorry, it’s like you’re my dad or something.” Matt leant into the hug.

“I’m a dad to all of you, you and Danny are my problem children.” Fletch joked. “At least you’ve not run away from home like-” Fletch stopped abruptly.

“Like Charlie?” Matt finished for him.

“Yeah.” Fletch tightened his grip. “It’s okay, I couldn’t be there for him but he will come back around, he will come back around to you too.”

“God, I hope you’re right.” Matt sighed. “What do we do now?”

“You can have a break and figure out what you want to do but you’ll have to be ready to get back out there by February. I’ve got you booked to host the pre-show for The Brits.” Fletch smiled at him.

“You’re an idiot for backing me, you know that right?” Matt laughed, of course Fletch would already have something lined up for him.

“I’ve never claimed to be a smart man.” Fletch stood up from the bench and pulled Matt up by his hand. “Come on, let’s get you home and warmed up. 2006 has been a bitch but it can only get better.”

“I guess that’s something to believe in, no matter what it always gets better.” Matt agreed and for the first time in a long time, he felt hopeful. Maybe there was still a chance for him, for anyone. He had his friends, Emma, his family and Fletch, there was people who loved him, who would stand by him. He knew things would get better, he would make them better.


End file.
